Christmas Gift
by LucarioNinetales
Summary: This is how our beloved Dex Holders spend their Christmas with their significant others [OLDRIVALSHIPPING] [SPECIALSHIPPING] [MANGAQUESTSHIPPING] [SOULSILVERSHIPPING] [FRANTICSHIPPING]
1. OldRivalShipping

**Me : Hey there everyone! It's me again!**

**Green : Yeah... It's you again... Making me go into the torture chamber...**

**Blue : Hello everyone! Green honey, this isn't a torture chamber. It's our writer's room of inspiration and motivation!**

**Green : It's a torture chamber...**

**Blue : No it's not!**

**Me : Alright lovebirds! If you wanna quarrel please do it outside... *gesturing to the door***

**Blue : Nah... It's alright... Oh! LucarioNinetales does not own Pokemon in any way, shape-**

**Green : Or whatsoever.**

**Me : I wish that Santa could give me that... Well, if that happens, Grumpigs will be flying... *pouting* Onward with the story!**

**Blue : Story time!**

* * *

**Characters : Green (Guy) & Blue (Girl)**

**Status : Married**

**Age : Green (26), Blue (26)**

**Day : Christmas Day [25 December]**

**FYI : They are living in another house and Daisy is living with Bill at Goldenrod City. Professor Oak isn't living with them. I also made the PokeMart into a store which sells both groceries and the usual Pokemon goods.**

* * *

_**OldRival**_

* * *

_**Pallet Town, 8.30AM**_

Pallet Town is a peaceful little town around the edge of Kanto, but unfortunately, the peacefulness was soon disrupted by noises coming from a house painted in beige at the far end of town. The house which belonged to Green and Blue.

"Green! Wake up! We have lots to do today!" A brunette shouted at her husband to wake him up.

"No…" He said sleepily, "Today is one the days I get to sleep in and get my much needed rest and why would you need to go shopping now anyway? All the stores will be closed today." He said as he buried his face into his pillow.

Blue did not give up. She climbed onto the bed to wake him up. "Nope. Not all stores will be closed today. Celadon's Department Store will be open till three today. So, you will go shopping with me today whether you like it or not." She said as she started poking his back.

He brought his face up from his pillow and said firmly, "I'm still not going with you. I am also not going to lend you money or my cards to let you go shopping."

"Please…" She kept begging him while batting her eyelashes and giving him the face which could melt any guys hearts except for Green. The puppy dog expression.

"Blue, you do know that that will never have any effect on me right?" He asked while looking at her and slowly sitting up.

"Fine… Then, if you do not want me to go out shopping to spend money, what do you want to do?" She laid her head on his shoulder and hugged his right arm.

"I dunno..."

"How about some grocery shopping?!" She shouted once the idea popped in her head.

"Why?"

"I was just looking through the kitchen to look for something to eat for breakfast when I noticed that we are running out of food and I saw on the news that there is going to be a snowstorm around these few days. Most likely tonight. We might need to stock up for it."

"Since when did you even bother to watch the news or even read the newspaper?"

"Let's just say I'm just curious since it's snowing outside now."

"Whatever..."

"Alright!" She ignored his comment and clapped her hands before continuing, "Now, let's get you washed up and ready to go out!" She pulled his hand to get him to stand and go but instead fell back into his arms and lap.

"Green! Let me go this instant!" She shouted at the male brunette.

"No." He said stubbornly as he nuzzled her neck.

"Fine. Then what can I do to pry your arms off me so we can go out?" She asked while trying to loosen his grip.

"Let me sleep more. You know that I hardly get any breaks to sleep in and I want to sleep more." He said as he started to lie down on the bed, bringing her with him.

"Green..."

No response.

"Urggh..." She tried getting up again but failed as his grip around her was like steel.

"Green..." Her voice sounded like begging him.

Still no response.

She decided that it's time for Plan B since Plan A did not even work on him. She kissed him to wake him up like in some fariytales only that their positions are reversed.

"Green! Wake up!" She shouted in his ear when he still did not wake up.

"What do you want?! Pesky girl..."

"Thanks for that wonderful compliment! I totally appreciate it!" She said sarcastically.

"You are very welcome." He grinned.

"Hurry up... The stores will close if you do not wake up now."

"Fine..."

* * *

_**10AM**_

The young couple made their way to café where they had their first date for breakfast.

The café is located at the corner of Viridian City. The exterior of café gives off a festive feel as it's decorated with Christmas decors and the interior of the place makes customers who enter feel relaxed and the smell of coffee was simply irresitable.

The moment the couple stepped in, Christmas songs were being played throughout the café which made the whole place seem festive with the tiny Christmas tree placed near the counter.

Blue went to find a seat at a small booth near the windows while Green when to order their breakfasts. When he finished ordering, he went to the booth and sat directly opposite Blue and they talked about what happened recently. Blue talked about what Yellow wanted to give Red while Green talked about the Christmas surprise Red wanted to give Yellow.

Their orders came and Blue had the café's special breakfast. The breakfast set which consists of scrambled eggs; a bowl of cornflakes; a piece of toast with butter and jam; and Blue's favourite drink, hot chocolate with marshmallows.

Green had the morning bread special. It consisted of two pieces of buttered toast, a buttered croissant and a cup of coffee.

While they were eating their breakfast, they talked about what the other Dex Holders wanted to get for each other and their significant others.

The couple finished their breakfast and made their way to the PokeMart to buy the ingredients to stock up for the cold winter.

After buying what they needed, they went to the huge Christmas tree at the middle of the city and walked around the place before sitting down on a bench near the gym. They sat there people watching, enjoying each other's company and relaxing before going back to their house.

* * *

**_1PM_**

Once they made it inside the house, they placed the groceries on the kitchen counter and started to unpack the groceries. When they finished unpacking, they started baking cookies.

Blue made her way out of the kitchen after taking the cookies they made to cool and snuggled beside her husband.

After a few moments of silence, he noticed that she's quiet for a long time. He saw that she was somewhat starting to doze off and lifted her up to let her sit on his lap. He waited for her to snuggle on his lap before putting his arm around her and said, "There will be a snowstorm tonight." When she heard that, she nuzzled his neck to let him know that she heard him. He looked at her sleeping form and decided to carry her to their bedroom (bridal style) and let her sleep.

When he placed her down on the bed, he went down to the living room to turn the heater up a little and switching off the television before going up to join her.

* * *

_**5PM**_

Blue woke up to something warm against her back and around her waist. She tried turning around to look although she knew really well who that was but was held against him whenever she tried to turn around. When she decided that her effort was futile, she looked at window and saw the sun setting at Pallet Town. But her thoughts were cut short when she realised that she still had Green's arm to settle.

"Green… Loosen your grip… I need to breathe you know?" She tried to pry his arms off her and when she felt that it was loosened, she quickly turned around to be greeted by his lips on hers.

"Good afternoon sleepy head." The male brunette said as he brought her closer to him.

"More like good evening?" She pointed at the window where the sun was setting.

"It's late afternoon." He countered and nuzzled her neck.

"Green, shouldn't we be making something to eat now? It's evening now and I'm hungry…"

"Me too." The moment the words escaped his mouth, his stomach growl in response.

"How about baked pasta for dinner? Or some chicken noodle?" She asked as she looked at him for other suggestions.

"Maybe baked pasta will be better."

"Alright, I'll go make it and no hugging me so tightly again." She warned him as she escaped his tight embrace and walked out of the room.

"Fine..." He said it to the room and pouted.

* * *

"Green! Dinner's ready!" Blue shouted and her voice could be heard from every corner of the house.

Green appeared a few moments after Blue shouted.

"I made your favourite! Baked pasta with cheese!" She presented him the dinner she made and they made their way to the living room to eat their dinner while watching some chick flick which Blue chose.

* * *

_**8PM**_

"Blue, I have a surprise for you."

"Hm? A surprise?" She asked, looking at him with a shocked expression.

"Yes, pesky girl..."

"Thanks again for the compliment~" She said in a singsong voice.

"Here you go." He shoved the present into her hands and waited for her to open it.

Blue opened the present slowly and gasped. The present he got for her was the pair of earrings she had been eyeing on since last month. She kept begging Green to buy it for her but he refused everytime she asked. She had given up asking but did not expect that from him.

"Green... This must have cost you a fortune!" Blue, still recovering from the shock.

"A little. But it's for you. So, I wouldn't mind spending a little more."

"Aww... That's so sweet of you..." She then gave him a kiss on the lips.

After parting from the kiss, Blue gave him a box which is way bigger than the box that contained the earrings with a huge smile on the lips.

Green carefully untied the ribbon tying the box and opened the box which revealed a new jacket.

"Now, you change into something new for the new year!" She grinned as he took it out to examine it.

"Thank you." This time, it's his turn to give her a kiss.

"Merry Christmas Green..." She said against his lips after they parted from the kiss.

"Merry Christmas to you too." He said as they leaned in for another kiss.

But little did they know, a mistletoe was right above them...

* * *

**Blue : Review and Merry Christmas to all!**

**Green : And a Happy New Year.**

**Me : Review! Merry Christmas to all and a Happy New Year! Green, must you always be so deadpan everytime you speak?**

**Green : *no response***

**Me : Oh well, wishing everyone a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year again! See you in the next time or in the next chapter!**

**Blue : Yuppie! Seeya next time!**

**Green : *still no response***


	2. SpecialShipping

**Me : Hello there! I know that I'm going to say this over and over again... But it's a greeting! *smiling***

**Yellow : LucarioNinetales does not own Pokemon in any way, shape or whatsoever... *falls alseep***

**Me : That was quick... Anyways, lemme get Red to carry her to bed first...**

**Red : I'm on it... Bye bye! She doesn't own Pokemon!**

**Me : Alright, alright. We get it... I wish that will be true though... Onward with the story! Charge!**

* * *

**Characters : Red & Yellow**

**Status : In a relationship & to-be engaged**

**Age : Red (26), Yellow (24)**

**Day : Christmas Day [25 December]**

**FYI : Red went to another region and was away for 3 months, he came back without Yellow knowing.**

* * *

_**Special**_

* * *

**_Viridian Forest, Yellow's house_**

"Pika, quiet. If not ChuChu will go wake Yellow up. This is a surprise remember?" A male about the age of twenty five asked his Pikachu, Pika.

"Pika!" _'Yup!' _The Pikachu then jumped onto his trainer's shoulder when he was about to step into the box.

**~Start flashback~**

_"Aero! Fly to Yellow's house!" Red shouted as his Areodactyl, Aero perched on his shoulders and flew to the house in the middle of the forest. Yellow's house._

_When he reached the house, he knew that Yellow would still be asleep. He slowly opened the door and tiptoed to the storage room at the back of the house where he placed his surprise. A big box which he would use to surprise Yellow and proceed with his plans._

**~End flashback~**

* * *

**12PM**

Yellow woke up when she felt that someone was shaking her. She cracked open an eye and saw ChuChu, her Pikachu and her other Pokemon surrounding her.

"What's wrong guys?" Yellow asked while rubbing her eyes.

ChuChu and the others pointed to the door.

"Oh? You want me to go downstairs?" She asked a confused expression. Usually, her Pokemon would not wake her unless it is an emergency or there is something very wrong going on around here.

Yellow went down the stairs to the living room quietly or carefully, careful not to scare the person or thing in her house away.

* * *

Red sat in the box which is right in the middle of the living room waiting for Yellow to find and open the box. When he heard the soft creaking of the floor, he got ready for the surprise he wanted to give to Yellow.

* * *

Yellow made her way to the living room quietly, her Pokemon follow closely behind her. When she heard a sound coming from the living room, she quickly went to hide in the shadows of the stairs. When it became quiet again, she came out slowly and crept to the living room.

* * *

Red is having a hard time in the box; he had been in that box for almost half an hour. He knew that she is a heavy sleeper due to the fact that she had special powers which took out most of her energy. But staying in a box for thirty minutes is torture and he had a feeling that he is going to get claustrophobic soon.

* * *

The first thing she saw when she made foot into the room was a big yellow box with a red bow.

"Huh? What's this?" She took the tag which is tie with the box which read 'Open me!'

After reading the tag, she reached out to the box and removed the cover of the box. What she saw inside shocked her but it made her day.

She saw Red sitting in the box with Pika on his shoulder. When he saw that the cover was lifted and saw her shocked expression, he immediately shot up from his position.

"Surprise!" He yelled as Pika almost fell from his shoulder and gave Yellow a bone crushing hug.

"Pika pika!" _'Surprise!' _Pika shouted before running towards ChuChu and hugging her.

"R-red… I can…not brea…the…" Yellow could hardly get the words as Red's hug was a little too tight for Yellow.

"Oh! Sorry Yellow…" He parted from the hug and scratched the back of his head will smiling sheepishly.

"It's alright." She smiled a warm and loving smile at him before continuing, "When did you come back anyway? Why didn't you tell me that you are coming back?" Yellow placed her hands on her hips and pouted.

"Ehehe…" He scratched the back of his neck and said, "I wanted to give you a surprise that's why I didn't tell you. Sorry if I made you mad."

"It's alright. If it's a surprise, I am really am surprised." She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest.

He returned the hug and placed his chin on her head, taking in the scent which he missed so much. The scent of the forest, the scent of Yellow. The remained in that position for a while before Red broke the silence and the embrace.

"I almost forgot something." He said as he dug into his pockets, searching for the item he needed to give Yellow.

"Red? What are you looking for?" Yellow asked with curiosity.

"It's a surprise." Red said with a cheeky grin while searching. "Found it!" He held the tiny blue box and went over to where Yellow was sitting.

Red got Yellow to stand up and he went on one knee while holding the blue box with a silver band with yellow gems along the band and the words 'Red & Yellow' on the underside of the ring.

"Yellow, may I have the honor of having you as my bride?" Red asked while blushing a scarlet red.

Yellow, shocked that Red is proposing to her.

"Red? Are you proposing to me?" Yellow blushed when she noticed that she just asked a stupid question.

"Err… Yes?"

"Sorry for asking such a dumb question…" She said, still blushing.

"So, what's your answer?" He asked a little scared that she would reject him.

"What do you think?" She asked with a bright smile that will melt any guys' heart.

"…No?"

"Of course it's a yes, silly! Why would I say no to you?" Yellow shouted and hugged Red, blushing furiously.

"Phew… I thought that you will say no…" Red then tilted her chin and gave her a warm and loving kiss on the lips. After parting from the kiss, he leaned over to her ear and whispered, "Glad to hear that."

* * *

**_1PM_**

"Red, when should we tell the others about our engagement?" Yellow asked while eating her pancakes.

"At Blue's New Year party?"

"Maybe... But how did you know that they are having a party? Did Blue or Green tell you?"

"Of course I knew that there's a party next week! Who do you think will tell me about a party? If it was Green, he must be blackmailed by Blue or something." He said while laughing.

"It's at their house. Do you want to stay over the night? There's going to be a snowstorm tonight." Yellow looked at him, silently praying he would say yes to her request.

"Sure. I have nothing to do anyway. My mom's out shopping again and I will be all alone till she comes back. Most probably in a few days..."

"Oh..."

They continued to eat in silence until Yellow spoke up.

"Red, I have something to give you too."

"A present?"

Yellow nodded her head in reply and gave him the present.

"A PokeGear?" He asked when he opened the box and looked at his fiancée.

"Yup. I remember that your current one was on the verge of breaking down soon. So I got you a new one. I saved all the numbers you need in the new PokeGear already." He looked through the new PokeGear and gave her a kiss on the cheek as a thanks.

* * *

_**10PM**_

"Red?"

"Hm? What's wrong?"

"Where are you going to sleep tonight? Yellow asked, a little embarassed.

"The couch." He stated bluntly but smiled when he saw her facial expression.

"C-can you sleep with me tonight?" She said, loud enough for him to hear.

"Okay. Are you scared of the snowstorm?" He asked, a worried tone.

She just nodded her head.

He smiled and walked to her room together, hand in hand.

* * *

He waited for her to settle before switching off the lights and went under the covers. He waited for her to get comfortable in his arms before going to sleep.

"Merry Christmas Yellow." He gave her a kiss on her head and she smiled.

"Merry Christmas to you too Red." She leaned up and pecked him on the lips before snuggling on him.

They then went into a winter dreamland.

* * *

**Red : Merry Christmas and a happy new year everyone! Please review too!**

**Me : Red, where's Yellow?**

**Red : Still sleeping.**

**Yellow : Did someone call me?**

**Me : I did! I was wondering if you're still asleep.**

**Yellow : Oh...**

**Me : Readers, please review! See you at the next chapter!**

**Yellow : Review... And wishing veryone a merry Christmas... *falls asleep***

**Red : I'm on it. *carries Yellow to bed***


	3. MangaQuestShipping

**Me : Hi! It's me again!**

**Gold : Hiya pretty girl!**

**Crystal : *throws book on Gold's head***

**Gold : Oww! Crys! What was that for?!**

**Crystal : That's for flirting with our writer here!**

**Gold : Geesh... Must she be so serious in everything?**

**Me : Yep...**

**Crystal : LucarioNinetales does not own Pokemon in any way, shape or-**

**Gold : Whatsoever!**

**Crystal : Gold!**

**Me : Let's not care about them and start the story! Let's go!**

**Crystal : Gold you idiot!**

* * *

**Characters : Gold & Crystal**

**Status : In a relationship**

**Age : Gold (21), Crystal (21)**

**Day : Christmas Eve [24 December] ~ Christmas Day [25 December]**

**FYI : Crystal is staying at New Bark Town instead of Violet City.**

* * *

_**MangaQuest**_

* * *

_**New Bark Town, Professor Elm's Lab, 8PM**_

"Crys… Can you at least take a break and go out for dinner with me? You have been working since your last break at five… Please…"

"No Gold. I have this report due next week and if I do not finish it by today, I will not have enough time to finish the others." She pointed to the stack of papers beside her.

"But I'm hungry…" Gold whined.

"Then go home and make something to eat." She said with her eyes fixed on the paper in front of her.

"But you have to take a break sooner or later right? Even the old man took his break for Christmas!" Gold shouted.

"I know that, but I have to rush this and I promise I'll be back by nine alright?" She finally gave up as his whining was disrupting her from working. She had been typing the same sentence for the past five minutes since he stepped into the lab to take her out for dinner.

"Nine?!" Crys, that is too late! Today's Christmas Eve!"

"So what if it's Christmas Eve?" Crystal asked while not taking her eyes away from the computer.

"It's a day where people can get together with their loved ones and spend time together!" Gold countered.

"But I have work to do." She said calmly although she was about to explode at his stubborness.

Gold did not give up and walked towards her, behind her. He turned her around on her swivel chair and placed her on his shoulder with his arm around her waist before walking out of the lab with her flailing in his grip, kicking on his chest and pounding on his back.

* * *

"Gold! Put me down now!" The bluenette shouted as they reached her doorstep.

"Nope. I want you to relax and enjoy the last few hours before Christmas." He said with a silly grin on his face.

_'He wants me to relax? How can I do that when I have so much work left to do?!'_ She thought when Gold carried her into her living room and forced her to sit down.

"I'm gonna make dinner now. So sit here and relax." As soon as she 'sat down', he release his Typhlosion, Explorato, and whispered something to it before making his way to her kitchen.

When Crystal heard clattering of the dishes and a few colourful words from the kitchen, she decided to sneak out to the lab and finish up the remaining paperwork she had to finish by today.

When she saw that Typhlosion was lying in front of the door and she had to pass by the kitchen in order to get out, she decided to go out by the windows. The windows on the first floor are located in the living room and kitchen which she could be caught easily. Whereas on the second floor, she can climb out of the window and use Tupeon, her Xatu to fly over to the lab unseen.

When she finished her planning, she decided to tell Gold that she's going to take a bath as an excuse to escape.

"Gold," She approached him as he was chopping onions.

"Hm?" He sounded like he is going to cry.

"I'm going to take a bath now. No peeking!" She said as she rushed upstairs to her room to grab Tupeon's PokeBall to fly out of the window.

* * *

**_9.30PM_**

"Hm? I wonder why Crys is taking so long in the shower?" He asked as he took the food out of the oven and put it on the table.

"Explorato, what do you think Crys is doing? Is she trying to please me tonight?" His perverted thoughts came to mind.

"Typhlo..." _'Not again...'_ Explorato shook his head.

"Fat chance, Gold." A feminine voice came through the door.

Gold, hearing voice, turned around. "C-crys? I thought that you were in the shower? How did you end up out here?"

"I snuck out pervert." She said bluntly.

"You snuck out and went back to work?!" Gold exploded.

"Yeah. I had nothing to do while you were cooking so I thought I could finish up more while you are cooking so I went back to do as much as I could before taking my break." She replied with a 'yeah, so what if I did' look.

"Crys, today's Christmas Eve." He repeated for the upteenth time. "You're suppose to take a break, not work!" He said as he held her shoulders.

"I know that. But I have a whole stack I need to complete and they are all due either next week or in a few days!"

"But you are a human, not a robot. You need to rest and give yourself a little break. You are a little too hard working and serious sometimes ya know?"

No response.

"Crys..." He shook her to get some response.

Still no response.

Suddenly, her body went limp and she fell on an unprepared Gold causing them both to fall on the floor with Crystal on top of Gold. Gold started to shake Crystal, when he felt that something is very wrong with her.

He lifted his hand to touch her forehead and realised that her forehead was buring hot.

"Crys! You're buring up!" He shouted as he sat up and held her in his lap before standing up and carrying her to her room.

* * *

Gold went down to the kitchen to get some washcloths and some cold water. He also brought some food with him to her room as he was starving and he could look after her while eating.

"Nggh..." Gold was sleeping on her bed with his head on his arms when he felt that the bed is moving and when he lifted his head, he saw that she is frowning and turning slightly in her sleep, like she's having a nightmare.

Gold quickly went to calm her down and kissed her forehead before going back to sleep. He repeated this procedure for a few times till morning. He changed the washclothes, calmed her from her nightmare and basically looking after her for the whole night.

* * *

_**New Bark Town, Crystal's house, 8.30AM**_

The sun shone into the room from the window and the snow is starting to fall again. It is a wonderful morning but Crystal woke up and felt a throbbing headache.

"Glad to see that you're awake. How are you feeling?" Gold asked as he walked into the room with a tray filled with scrambled eggs, a few streaks of bacon, two pieces of toast and and a mug of hot mocha.

"Not good... I think I have a headache." She said as she massaged her forehead and continued. "What happened yesterday?"

"You fainted a short while after you came home yesterday. You looked pale yesterday, but seems like the colors on your face are coming back now. You had a high fever yesterday and your whole body was burning hot. Looks like your fever went down." He placed the tray on her lap before saying, "Breakfast in bed!"

"So you took care of me yesterday night?" She asked after taking a sip of her mocha.

He nodded his head before yawning and sitting on her chair at her table.

"Thank you." She whispered as she placed her breakfast on her bedside table before going to him and giving him a peck on the cheek as a thank you.

"No problem." He yawned again and Crystal could see grey circles surrounding his eyes.

"Get some sleep."

"Hm?"

"I said, get some sleep. You look really tired and today's Christmas. How about some breakfast before that?" She asked as she went to bring the breakfast he made to share.

"Alright." She fed him some bacon.

* * *

_**11AM**_

The couple finished their breakfast and Crystal let him sleep in her room while she went on a little grocery shopping to stock up on what he used to make their meals.

* * *

**_1PM_**

Crystal came home with Meganium, Mega carrying the bags and bringing to the kitchen to keep. After keeping, she went upstairs to check on Gold to see that he is still sleeping like a Snorlax.

She went near the sleeping boy to give him a kiss on his forehead when he wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her into his embrace.

"Gold..." She moaned as he gave her kisses along her jaw and neck and back up to her lips.

"Good afternoon Super Serious Gal." He gave her a kiss which she returned without hesitation.

"Good afternoon to you too." She then have him another peck on the lips.

"What do you want to do now? I just came back from grocery shopping and I have nothing else to do now. So, what do you want to do?" She asked when he let her sit up with her on his lap.

"Maybe we'll watch some movies? I have some new movies which I just bought not long ago."

"Ok then. Although I was hoping that we could do something more interesting than watching movies..." He spoke in a seductive voice.

"GOLD!" She then whacked his head with her pillow.

"Ackk! Crys! That hurts ya know?!" He said while rubbbing his head.

"Not like I care... Pervert..." She then got up from his lap and walked out of the room to go make some popcorn for the movie.

* * *

**_7PM_**

_'Growl...'_

"What was that?" Crystal woke up at the loud growling that came from beside her.

"Me. I'm hungry..." Gold sat up and rubbed his eyes before leaning back on the couch they were practically using as a makeshift bed.

"Oh... Well, I am too." She flashed him a grin.

"Well, can you make dinner? I feel like eating your food."

"Don't you need to go home? Your mom should be worried by now since you weren't home yesterday."

"No worries, she's off to Goldenrod for shopping. She wouldn't be home by Friday."

"Ok then. What do you want to eat?"

"How bout some of your specialty? I would really like some of your omelette fried rice." Gold was about to drool at the thought of Crystal's special dish.

"Alright. I'll go make it maybe you can continue sleeping if you want."

* * *

**_9PM_**

A loud yawn could be heard from any corner of the house.

"Gold! Cover your mouth when you yawn! Do you want any flies to fly into your mouth?!"

"I will only want one fly to fly into my mouth..." He licked his lips.

"Pfft..." She then pushed him as he got even closer to her.

"Crys..."

"W-what?" She was stuttering as he was getting even closer by the second.

"G-gold what-" She was cut off by something on her mouth.

Gold is kissing her but this kiss is different from the others. This was a loving kiss. After comprehending what happened, she quickly returned the kiss and he deepened it.

After parting, both are panting and Crystal laid her head on Gold's shoulder while hugging him.

"Merry Christmas Gold." She whispered, only for him to hear.

"Merry Christmas to you too Super Serious Gal." He said with a huge smile on his face.

"Must you ruin the mood with that?" She ask sternly and removed her head from his shoulder before placing her hands on her hips.

"Geez, must you be so serious even now?"

"Never mind." She got up and went to bed.

"Crys! Can I sleep on your bed tonight? I'm cold!"

"No! Sleep on the couch!" She yelled through the door of her bedroom.

"Please? I have no blankets or pillows!"

She then threw a pillow and a blanket out of the door.

"Crys..." He banged the door.

"What do you want?!" She opened then door and shouted in his face.

"Can I sleep in your room?

"No!" She slammed the door but he stuck his feet in between the door to prevent her from closing it.

"Please... I promise that I won't do anything weird to you. If I do, I-I will... Not bug you for a whole month!" He said quickly and somehow regretted about what he said about not bugging her for a whole month.

"Fine... Just stay at your side of the bed and DON'T try anything funny." She said with an annoyed look.

She let him in and he pounced on her bed before wrapping his arms around her and bringing her into a hug.

"Thanks Crys."

"Gold... Remember what you said earlier about not bugging me for a whole month..."

"No." He tightened his hug as he drifted off to sleep.

"Gold..." She tried wriggling out of his grip but failed, she decided that maybe she should just let Gold have something he wanted. A reward for taking care of her for the whole night yesterday.

"Never mind then."

"Never mind what?"

"Nothing."

"Okay. Good night Crys." He gave a peck on the forehead before drifting to his wonderland.

"Good night Gold." She gave him a peck on the cheek before closing her eyes and difting off to a place free of any work.

That night, Crystal slept peacefully with Gold's steady heartbeat and through the harsh snowstorm that is coming from Kanto.

* * *

**Me : Review! I know that this story isn't very well written but I hope you enjoyed it! Merry Christmas again!**

**Gold : Yep! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Review too!**

**Crystal : Yeah. Review please.*smiling***

**Gold : Sheesh! Crys, can you lighten up a little? This is suppose to be fun! Not so serious please!**

**Me : Yeah Crys. Lighten up!**

**Crystal : Review! Wishing all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**Me : Wow. I thought that I would never see that side of her...**

**Gold : You said it.**

**Me : See you in the next chapter! *waving* **


	4. SoulSilverShipping

**Me : Hello! This is our last second chapter of 'Christmas Gift'! Enjoy!**

**Soul : LucarioNinetales does not own Pokemon in any way, shape or whatsoever!**

**Silver : ...**

**Me : Hello~ Earth to Silver~**

**Silver : ...**

**Soul : Silver!**

**Me : Oh wait! He's asleep.**

**Soul : Oh.**

**Me : Now, the moment you've been waiting for! Onward with the story! Mush!**

**Soul : Mush! *giggle***

* * *

**Characters : Silver & Soul**

**Status : Engaged**

**Age : Silver (21), Soul (21)**

**Day : Christmas Eve [24 December] ~ Christmas Day [25 December]**

**FYI : Silver and Soul are staying in a house in New bark Town.**

* * *

_**SoulSilver**_

* * *

_**New Bark Town, 11AM**_

"Silver! Wake up!" A shrill scream echoed throughout the master room of the house at the edge of the tiny town.

"W-what?!" A redhead woke up to the screaming which came from the other occupant of the house.

"Wakey wakey Silver!" A brunette with pigtails shouted.

"Soul... Why are you waking me up so early in the morning?"

"Didn't you notice that my side of the bed was rather cold?" She asked with a little hope that he cared even a little bit.

"Not really, but now that you've mentioned it, yes." He answered and looked at his new fiancée.

"Humph! You don't even care about my presence!" Soul pouted.

"Soul... I'm sorry..." He grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms.

* * *

**~Start flashback~ [24 December]**

_**Ilex Forest, 5PM**_

_"Silver? Why are we here?" Soul asked as they are relaxing in front of the Shrine of Time._

_"i just feel like relaxing and I think you need too. You've been staying the damn league for way too long." He answered with a huff._

_"Why? Do you miss me?" She asked teasingly._

_"What?! No way!"_

_"Oh? So you do not miss me? Maybe if I go away for a longer period, maybe you'll miss me..." She stated sadly got up and walked off with Typhlosion tailing behind._

_"Wait!" He rushed over to her and grabbed her wrists before embracing her in a tight hug._

_"I thought that you didn't miss me?"_

_He let out a long sigh before continuing, "Alright... I miss you... I really really miss you and I longed to see you everyday alright?"_

_"Is it true? Are you just saying it to please me?"_

_"Yes, I really really miss you..."_

_"Okay... I believe you." She tilted her head up to give him a warm smile which he returned with a kiss and a sincere smile._

_"Soul, can I ask you something?"_

_"Hm?"_

_Silver got down on his knee and took a dark blue box which revealed a silver ring with pink diamonds along the band and a medium sized diamond sitting on the band._

_"Silver..." She was covering her mouth with her hand and she felt that her eyes are starting to sting._

_"Soul Kotone, will you marry me? I know that we have been going out for four years, but I think you are the most important person in my life although I kept pushing and insulting you, you still kept that happy face on everytime we meet. I cannot believe that you stuck with me on the whole journey, accepted all my flaws and changed me into what I am now."_

_"Silver..."_

_Silver was red with embarassment as he had been kneeling on the same spot of the past few minutes._

_"Silver, is this why you brought me here in the first place?"_

_"...Yes..."_

_"Yes..." Her answer was barely audible but Silver caught what she said._

_"Is-is that your answer?" His voice sounded unsure._

_She just nodded her head and gave him a warm smile._

_When Silver saw her nodding, he sprang right up from his kneeling position to spin her around while nuzzling her neck._

_After he place her down on the ground again, he took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her finger and gave her a long kiss which she returned without hesitation._

_"Let's go home now..." She held his hand and walked out of the forest hand in hand._

**~End of Flashback~**

* * *

"Silver..." She cooed as he laid down on the bed, bringing her with him.

"Hm?"

"I have something for you."

"What?"

"Do you know what day today is?"

"Of course I do... It's Christmas, the day after my damn birthday." Silver answered in a matter of fact tone.

"Good that you know and you shouldn't say that to your birthday. It's your special day."

"Not like I care..."

"Silver! It's your birthday!" Soul pouted and stood up.

"Alright alright you win..."

"Yay! Now come on! I have a surprise for you!"

"What is it?"

"Just come down!" She stood at the stairs and shouted for him to hurry.

* * *

"Ta-da! Silver this is your Christmas present!" Soul shouted as she showed him the present.

"What's this?" He looked at the silver coloured box with a white ribbon sitting on the table.

"It's is your present silly! Go on, Open it!"

He took the box and opened it to reveal a new jacket.

"What do you think? Do you like it?"

He nodded with a hint of happiness on his face.

"Yay! I'm so glad that you like it!" She pounced on him to give him a hug.

"Thank you." He returned the hug and placed his head on her chin.

"You're welcome!" She giggled and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Merry Christmas Soul."

"Merry Christmas to you too Silver!"

* * *

**_7PM_**

"Silver, how many movies have we watched?" Soul asked as she let out a yawn.

"About 5?"

"5?! We've watched that many?!"

"Think so..." He let out a yawn soon after.

"I'm hungry... She rubbed her stomach and licked her lips.

"Me too..."

"How bout I go whip up something to eat? What do you want to eat?"

"I dunno... Surprise me." He cracked open one eye to look at her.

"Okay! You'll be surprised!" She skipped to the kitchen while Silver switched off the movie they were watching and dozed off.

* * *

**_7.30PM_**

"Silver! Dinner's ready!" Soul called out from the kitchen to wake Silver up.

"Coming..." His voice came from the stairs.

"I made this!" She showed him what she made when he reached the table.

"Spaghetti?"

"Yep!" She nodded her head.

"Let's eat then." He sat at the seat opposite of her and started eating the spaghetti.

"How is it?"

"It's delicious. It tasted just like the last time I ate your spaghetti." He gave her an approving look.

"Good that you like it..." She smiled and pinched his cheeks.

"Stop it woman... My cheeks hurt..." He massaged his cheeks and gave her a glare which she returned with a loving smile.

He could only sigh as he knew that only she will never be affected by his glares as her world was filled with smiles and rainbow.

* * *

"Ah... That was a nice dinner... I'm full..." She rubbed her stomach and Silver burped.

Soul washed the dishes and Silver cleaned the plates.

When they are done with the dishes, Soul broke the silence and said, "I'm going to take a bath now."

"Okay." He went to the living room to watch some television while waiting for her to come out of the shower.

* * *

**_9PM_**

"Silver, it's your turn!" She waltzed out of the bathroom and took his place on the couch as he went to shower.

_'Why isn't there anything to watch now? It's so boring...'_

"Typhlosion honey, come here." She called out to her Typhlosion.

"Ty ty phlo..." Typhlosion rubbed its cheek on Soul's leg as it sat around her feet.

* * *

**_10PM_**

"Soul, let's go to bed now." Silver held out his hand for her to grab before going to their room on the second floor.

"Silver," Soul asked as she settled in his arms.

"Hm?" He looked at her.

Once he saw that she is snuggling him, he put his arms around her and kissed her good night.

"Good night Silver..." She whispered.

"Good night Soul... Merry Christmas..." He whispered back to her before giving her forehead a peck.

* * *

**Soul : Review!**

**Me : Yeppie! Review!**

**Soul : Merry Christmas everyone! This is from Silver and me!**

**Me : I think Silver is still sleeping. Should we wake him up?**

**Soul : Maybe not...**

**Me : I'll see ya'll in the next chapter! Bye!**

**Soul : I'll see you all in the next story featuring me and Silvy honey!**

**Silver : I'm not Silvy!**

**Me : Oh, you're awake!**


	5. FranticShipping

**Me : Hiya! This will be the last chapter of 'Christmas Gift'! I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Ruby : Hello! I can't believe that we are doing the ending...**

**Sapphire : Yep! Seniors Green and Blue did the starting, so we'll do the ending!**

**Ruby : Oh...**

**Me : Shall we start with the story?**

**Sapphire : Of course! LucarioNinetales does not own Pokemon in any way, shape or whatsoever!**

**Me & Ruby : Onward with the story!**

* * *

**Characters : Ruby & Sapphire**

**Status : In a relationship**

**Age : Ruby (21), Sapphire (21)**

**Day : Christmas Day [25 December]**

* * *

_**Frantic**_

* * *

_**Secret Hideout, 4.30PM**_

"Sapph! Come and try this new outfit I made for you!" A black haired male was chasing his girlfriend around their secret hideout to try on the outfit he made for her.

"No way! I will not wear any dresses to Blue's New Year party!" The running brunette was running away to escape the clutches of the so-called 'Chamber of Hell' or should we say, the dress.

"But Sapphire, Senior Blue told me to make the outfits for everyone for the party next week." The male spoke in a calmer voice.

"So what if it's Senior Blue's instructions? I am still not going to wear the chamber of hell!" She shouted and sat down on one of the Azumarill beanbags.

"It's not a chamber of hell, it's a dress. Dress. D-r-e-s-s. Repeat after me." He spoke in a soft voice like he is talking to a kid.

"No way." She got up and walked out of the hideout to get home.

"Sapphire! Sapphire Birch!" He stood at the entrance of the hideout and watched her swing from vine to vine to the exit of the forest.

"How am I going to get her to wear this?" He said to himself while packing his stuff.

* * *

_**Littleroot Town, Ruby's House, 6.30PM**_

"It's such a pleasure that the two of you are able to make it to the dinner." Ruby's mother told Professor Birch and Sapphire when the door opened to reveal the father and daughter.

"It's our pleasure too." Professor Birch replied as he smiled.

"Come on in. Ruby is in his room and Norman is in the living room reading his newspaper. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." She then walked to kitchen.

"I'll go to Ruby's room then." Sapphire told her father as she when her boyfriend's room.

She went up the stairs she knew so well everytime she came. When she reached his room, she knocked for a few times before his voice was heard.

"What ya doin?" She asked as she walked into his room which was filled with designs on the outfits which he planned on doing in the future.

"I'm making Platinum's dress. If you want to help me, try on the one I made for you. If not, you can just sit on the bed and wait till dinner's ready." He said while not taking his eyes off the dress he is sewing.

"I don't wanna help you and I can just stay here till dinner's ready." She laid down on the bed and soon fell asleep.

"I doubt that you would even help me..." He whispered so that she would not hear.

"Whaddya say?" She woke up hearing something.

"Nothing." He continued what he was doing before.

"Hm."

* * *

_**7.30PM **_

"Sapphire... Wake up."

"Hm? Whaddya want? I wanna continue sleeping..." She sat up on his bed and rubbed her eyes.

"It's dinner time." He pointed to the digital clock that sat on his table which showed the current time, 7.30PM.

"Oh. Let's go then." She walked out of his room and went down to the dining room where her father and Ruby's parents sat.

She took a seat next to her father and waited for Ruby to come down to the dining room before starting dinner.

* * *

**_8.30PM_**

"Ruby, today's Christmas."

"I know that."

"I wanna grant you a wish. Any wish you want. As your Christmas present." She turned over to face the boy working on the suits for the guys.

"Anything?" He turned around to look at her, feeling that she did that on purpose.

"Yeah. Even if you wanna put me in the chamber of hell, I'll do it."

"Why did you even think of granting me any wish? I mean, it's quite unlike you to somehow give in to do something for others."

"I know. That's why I granted you one wish! So, what do you wish for?"

"Nothing. All I want for Christmas is right in front of me." He smiled at her and she blushed.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I have nothing much that I really want you to give me. All I want for Christmas is you, and you are right in front of me."

Sapphire now had a confused look on her face.

"I'm sure that you'll have something else you want..." She mumbled to herself.

"I have nothing else. If you think that I'll wish that you try on that dress, then no I will not. If you think that I'll wish that you will come and join me in the contests and try being a coordinator, no, I will not wish for that too. Becuase I like you just the way you are. The wild barbaric Sapphire." He gave her a peck on the lips before continuing his work.

On the other hand, Sapphire was somehow shocked and confused at what he just said and asked, "Was that a trick or something?"

"Nope. I'm serious when I said that." He replied firmly.

"Alright then."

* * *

**_9.15PM_**

"I have a gift for you~" He stood above her as she laid down on his bed again.

"What?" She asked grumpily.

"See for yourself." He handed her a rectangular dark blue box with white polka dots. "Merry Christmas!"

She took it and look at him with a 'if this is a prank, I swear that I'm gonna kill you' look.

"Well? Open it." He told her, ignoring her warning expression.

She opened the box slowly, afriad that something might jump out of it. When she was sure that nothing would jump out, she looked at what he had given her. He gave her new fingerless gloves, a new pouch as her old one was tattered and a new shirt. Basically, he gave her a new outfit.

"Ruby, why are you giving me a new outfit?" She asked in tone that showed that she was about to explode.

"Sapph, you know that your outfit is almost close to shreds so I made new ones for you. I was thinking that maybe you'll like it..." He mumbled.

"But I was fine with these!" She stood up and pointed at her current outfit.

"Now now Sapphire, calm down you do not want our parents to come up to see what we are doing right?"

"Humph!" She sat down on the bed again.

"Sapph... Today's Christmas. Can you cheer up a little?" Ruby hated seeing his girlfriend angry although he was used to it.

No response.

"Sapph..." He tapped her shoulder.

No response.

"Never mind..." He turned around and continue working on the suits and outfits for Blue's party.

* * *

**_9.45PM_**

_'Knock knock'_

"Come in."

"Hello Ruby." Professor Birch greeted Ruby as he entered his room.

"Hello to you too Professor. Are you here to bring Sapphire home?"

"Yes. Can you please wake her up?"

"Okay. I'll try." He walked over to her sleeping form and shook her, trying to wake her up.

"Sapph... Wake up. It's time to go home."

"No... I wanna sleep..." She mumbled.

"Sapph..."

"Nggh..." She turned to the other side and grabbed his pillow before hugging it.

"I guess I'll either have to carry you home or ask if you can stay the night or not..."

He went downstairs to tell her father that Sapphire does want to wake up and whether he wanted Ruby to carry her home or let her stay the night here.

"Maybe we'll let her stay the night here since she doesn't seem to want to leave Ruby's bed."

"Alright then, I'll be going now. See you tomorrow." Professor Birch waved and exited the house.

* * *

Ruby went up to his room to see that Sapphire had curled up into a ball.

'I guess she's cold...' He then covered her with his blanket.

"Good night Sapphire." He whispered and gave her a kiss on her forehead and her lips curled into a small smile before walking out of his room to sleep in the guest room.

"Merry Christmas to you too Ruby... Good night..." He heard a faint whisper as he was walking towards the door.

He turned back and gave her sleeping form a smile before exiting the room and switching off the lights.

That night, they dreamt of each other in each other's wonderland.

* * *

**Me : Review! Merry Christmas again!**

**Ruby : Review and I'll give you a free dress!**

**Sapphire : Review review review! It's Christmas everybody! Woohoo!**

**Me : Ruby, are you blackmailing my readers?**

**Ruby : What? No way!**

**Me : I trust you... For now. Anyways, this will be the last chapter for this story! Finally finished! Goodbye to all!**

**Ruby & Sapphire : Bye!**


End file.
